The Sun Set I've Been Waiting For
by Juno0712
Summary: Beast Boy has been thinking for a long time. Secretly contemplating whether or not he should ask Raven the question he’s wanted to ask her since the day they got together. Finally, he gathers the courage to ask her. But what’s the question? BBxRae


**I honestly didn't expect this story; I just randomly thought it up at midnight the other night and decided to post it here o.o**

**Anyhow, welcome to my latest fan fic! Here's the story details!**

**Tile: The Sunset I've Been Waiting For**

**Type: One-Shot**

**Rating: T, K, whatever…depends on whether or not I decide to carry on or leave it as a one-shot.**

**Summary: Beast Boy has been thinking for days, weeks, and even months. Secretly contemplating whether or not he should ask Raven the question he's wanted to ask her since the day they got together. Finally he gathers the courage to ask her. But what's the question? Read to find out! BBxRae one-shot.**

**Description: In this story, the Titans are in their very late teens, going into their twenties, and Rae and BB are dressed in their uniforms, just so's ya know **

**Dedication: Oi oi! BBxRae shippers! I dedicate this to you! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. Full stop. End of story. Bye, bye.**

**And now for the first and final chapter!**

Beast Boy sighed nervously, approaching his destination. Tonight was the night.

He'd been thinking of this for days. Weeks. Months. He'd been thinking of it since the day they first became a couple. Since the day she agreed to be his girlfriend.

Holding the beautiful crimson red rose in his left hand, he cautiously knocked on her door with his right.

_Bump…bump…bump…bump, bump, bump._

His heart raced as he anxiously waited in front of the entrance to her room, waiting for the door to slide open.

After a couple of seconds, which seemed like an eternity to the young Changeling, footsteps began to echo.

He held his breath.

The footsteps became closer. Louder.

His stomach started to twist and churn.

The door opened.

Beast Boy nearly gasped, but found that his breath was caught in his throat.

There she stood. The girl of his dreams. The girl he'd loved for so very long. The girl he'd always love until his days were over. The girl who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with…

Raven.

He smiled at her lovingly. She looked so radiant tonight. She always looked radiant to him. Everything about her he just adored, everything she did, he worshipped, everything she said, he loved. The way she walked, the way her cloak gracefully followed her around, the way she smiled, the rosy blush that was now always spread across her cheeks, her pale complexion. Everything.

Nothing she could ever wear, say, do or think could change the way he thought of her. She'd always be beautiful in his eyes.

And tonight—this very special night—he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Raven was completely oblivious to what Beast Boy was thinking at that very moment in time. She didn't have a clue what as to what he had planned. She hadn't even been expecting him this evening. But she always loved his company. The T-Tower seemed so lonely these days with less crime, and more dates.

"Hi," She said, sweetly, returning his adorable smile.

"H-hey," Beast Boy replied, completely mesmerized by her soft, amethyst eyes. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, giving her a reassuring grin.

Raven nodded gently.

"Of course. Want to come in?" She answered, gesturing to her room.

"Hmm…I have a better idea." Taking her pale hand in his free one, he led her to the roof.

_Bump, bump, bump, bump._

He could have sworn he could hear his heart thumping against his chest.

It was almost time.

Slowly, they approached the edge of the tower, feeling content to be in each others company.

They stared into the horizon. It was sunset. Such a perfect time for this.

"Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"I bought this rose for you; I saw it in the florists. It reminded me of you. Your rosy cheeks. Your petal soft cheeks. Beautiful…"

And what a perfect way to start. Now just to end it…

Raven smiled, staring at Beast Boy in admiration. He was so great to her.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek, and taking the lovely rose.

_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._

Beast Boy's heart was racing now. He felt as though blood was rushing to his head. His stomach was tied in tight knots. Three words popped into his head.

Now or never.

"R-Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy?"

He took a deep breath.

_Bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump, bump._

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

Raven's heart skipped a beat.

Beast Boy got onto one knee.

Tears came to Raven's eyes as she too could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

"Raven, I love you, I always have and I always will—" He slowly opened the small, navy box he was holding.

"—No matter what. When I'm around you, I can hear my heart beating. Every time I look at you I swear I feel like climbing the highest mountain and shouting to the world 'I'm the luckiest guy alive.' Every time we kiss I feel complete. And when I think of my future, I want every second of it to be with you."

By this time tears were rolling down Raven's face. Tears of total happiness.

"So I ask you…Raven Roth, will you marry me?"

Raven smiled in pure joy. This was a dream come true to her. It was the day she'd been waiting for since the moment she first said 'yes' to him. The day he asked her to be his girlfriend. And from that day on, she knew every thing was going to go uphill.

Laughing with complete happiness, and crying tears of utter joy, she threw her arms round Beast Boy, knocking them both onto the ground while shouting the words she knew her lover wanted to hear:

"Yes!"

**So, whatja think? Didja like it? I sent this to a friend of mine and she thinks I should carry on, but I'm quite happy with this being a one-shot, but hey, I'll leave the decision up to you guys **

**If you spotted any grammar issues, spelling mistakes, or if ya just wanna comment, then review! D**

**- FDH**


End file.
